


【盾冬】Celestial Bliss

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 至上的幸福遲到了的情人節甜蜜賀文，復四後退隱的老夫夫萬年新婚生活。復四後完美大結局的設定，情人節早晨抱著巴奇在被窩中醒來，幸福得害怕的史蒂夫長長長長x4的內心獨白＋目垂女干（因為超級血清，史蒂夫不只持久力，就連內心獨白都比別人多四倍（咦有興趣再點吧。





	【盾冬】Celestial Bliss

＿＿＿

 

　　2月14日的清晨。

　　太陽從綿延不盡的地平線升起，照耀著被柵欄圍著的廣闊青草地。

　　草原中心有一棟紅屋頂的農舍，農舍內老式風格的臥室中，澄黃的日光從窗簾縫隙間撒落室內地板上。

　　臥室窗外大樹上枝頭鳥兒充滿活力的吱喳喧囂著，喚醒了國王尺寸的加大雙人床上，側躺在柔軟蓬鬆的溫暖被窩裡，從背後緊擁著巴奇的史蒂夫。

　　雖說被喚醒，但史蒂夫的意識依然遊走在半夢半醒間，懷中感受到的體溫讓他嘴角上揚，捨不得睜開雙眼，只是稍微加重了雙臂的力道，埋頭將鼻尖湊近巴奇飄散著檸檬薄荷香氣的髮絲間，貪婪地嗅聞著屬於巴奇的氣息。

　　即使巴奇的香氣充塞整個胸肺間，史蒂夫依然眷戀不捨地在巴奇被自己吻得的有些腫熱的後頸上印上一吻又一吻，好一會才緩緩睜開了雙眼。

　　眨了眨眼，巴奇的睡臉清晰地在史蒂夫眼前，被窗簾遮蓋著的陽光將整間臥室覆上一種朦朧的黃，讓巴奇看起來像是被淡黃色的紗幕籠罩，使得史蒂夫心臟一顫，安穩與恐懼同時抓住了他的心臟。

　　下意識加強了擁抱巴奇的力道，視線因溫暖酸澀的淚水而模糊，卻又捨不得閉上眼睛，史蒂夫索性將視線投注在眼前被自己擁在懷中的巴奇，想起了昨晚兩人之間的甜蜜情事，又感到被難以言喻的幸福感包圍著。

　　在巴奇的額頭上輕輕印下一吻，史蒂夫在心中告訴自己這一切都不是夢－－而是最美好的現實。

　　他們現在的家位居緬因州的最東端，也就是全美最東端，同時也是全美最早迎接日出，因此又被稱為晨曦之郡的華盛頓郡。

　　位於郡內與加拿大的聖史蒂芬市隔著一條聖克洛伊河相望的卡利斯市，一處遠離鬧區的牧地，放養著牛羊、種植大片蘋果樹的小小農莊，就是史蒂夫跟巴奇現在的家。

　　他們已經在這住了兩年多，附近的鄰局都不知道這對看上去大約三四十歲的年紀，穿著樸素，總是帶著溫和笑容的同性夫夫其實是年齡破百的二戰老兵，而且還是拯救了世界的英雄。

　　現在的史蒂夫跟巴奇已經從第一線退除役，將未來託付給新一代的年輕英雄們，除了遇到棘手的狀況會前去幫忙，平常就是悠然自在地經營著自給自足的小農莊，過著辛勤而充實的平凡生活。

　　然而，即使如此，直到現在，能夠像這樣在床上擁抱著巴奇的每一分每一秒，對於失而復得的史蒂夫來說，依然是種難以置信的幸福。

　　每次醒來，看著在自己身旁睡著的巴奇，史蒂夫總會無數次在心中對自己說著：不用擔心，此時此刻，巴奇就在自己懷中安穩地睡著，不會再離開，只要自己還活著的一天，就不會有任何威脅能夠傷害到他。

　　唯有像現在這樣，望著眼前巴奇安穩的睡臉，耳邊除了窗外的鳥鳴，就是巴奇平緩的呼吸及規律的心跳，才能讓史蒂夫心裡不再感到恐慌。

　　輕輕將巴奇翻過身，讓他面對著自己側躺，史蒂夫看著近在眼前那依然帶著些許紅腫的眼瞼與嘴唇，以及散落在白皙胸前的吻痕，都是昨晚歡愛的證據。

　　不知是因史蒂夫的超級血清，或是對巴奇的渴望，他們剛開始在一起時，幾乎每次做愛都像昨晚那麼激烈跟漫長，後來史蒂夫察覺到巴奇即使被操到流血，哭不出聲，甚至昏迷，也只會默默承受後，他逐漸學會了克制。

　　由於巴奇永遠不會對史蒂夫說不，於是史蒂夫在與巴奇商量後，擬定了做愛的日程跟時間限制，然而巴奇總會輕易打破史蒂夫的決心。

　　想起過了十二點，已經被幹得搖搖晃晃、昏昏沉沉，依然努力地用著哭啞的低軟嗓音斷斷續續說著情人節快樂的巴奇，史蒂夫又是心疼又是感動。

　　藉由被窗簾布遮閉住的陽光，史蒂夫可以望見巴奇裸露於髮絲間的肌膚上頭的片片紅印，清楚彰顯著史蒂夫對巴奇近乎偏執與瘋狂的獨佔欲。

　　每次做愛時史蒂夫總會在巴奇身上執拗地留下吻痕，彷彿這樣做就可以讓巴奇永遠留在自己身邊，即使明知不需那麼做，巴奇也會一直陪著自己，但史蒂夫就是無法不去那麼做。

　　盡管無論自認或是他認，史蒂夫的自制力都足以算是當今世上數一數二，但巴奇是史蒂夫心中那個最特別的人，唯有巴奇能如此牽引著史蒂夫的所有歡喜悲傷、情慾愛戀。

　　所以，史蒂夫自己很清楚，這點印記根本不足以將自己內心深處對巴奇的愛表達出萬分之一。

　　每當像這樣抱著巴奇，聽著他的心跳、感受著他的溫度、嗅著他的香氣，望著他安穩熟睡的模樣，史蒂夫才能夠感到活著的幸福。

　　凝視著巴奇許久，史蒂夫忽然一陣悸動，覺得應該留下些什麼，做為此時此刻自己是如此幸福的證明，於是他為了不吵醒巴奇，小心翼翼地伸過手，從後方的床頭櫃上拿起自己的手機。

　　手機待機畫面是自己跟巴奇的合照，滑開來螢幕桌布也是巴奇捧著咖啡杯微笑的照片，而在史蒂夫用大拇指快速點了幾下後，他的手機裡又多了好幾張巴奇的睡臉。

　　對於科技方面並沒有太大興趣的史蒂夫，為了能將巴奇的一顰一笑、一舉手一投足，都毫不遺漏地留下紀錄，唯有在手機相機跟錄影功能上進行了連舒莉都為之咋舌的專研。

　　雖然史蒂夫更喜歡用自己的來描繪，但只要能將巴奇的美好更細致地留存下來，史蒂夫可以說是無所不用其極，於是兩年來史蒂夫的手機裡、電腦裡、備份用的SD記憶卡裡，滿滿的都是巴奇。

　　盡管絕大部分都是史蒂夫的私密珍藏，但有時候，膨漲的幸福感下，史蒂夫也會不吝於向他人分享。

　　摟過巴奇的肩，史蒂夫面露幸福的微笑，將剛才拍下的合照上傳至他們共同的推特帳號，向全世界送出情人節的祝福，也是炫告他們有多麼甜蜜幸福。

　　按下發表鍵後，史蒂夫就將手機扔回床頭櫃上，並把視線移回巴奇身上。

　　看著依然睡得香甜的巴奇，一邊心疼地想著自己昨晚肯定累壞他了，一邊壓抑著想讓他更累的衝動，用手溫柔地梳理著巴奇披散的長髮，輕輕用自己的唇一點一點在巴奇的臉上遊走。

　　「……嗯……」

　　在史蒂夫吻到鎖骨處，像是覺得癢似的，還沉浸在睡夢中的巴奇縮了縮身子，發出帶著濃濃睡意的軟綿鼻音，讓史蒂夫停了下來，望向巴奇。

　　「……唔……史……史蒂夫……」

　　只見巴奇臉頰微微泛紅、雙眉蹙起、唇瓣顫動，輕聲喘息著自己的名字，竟有幾分神似在自己身下意亂情迷時的模樣，史蒂夫內心一蕩，忍不住將臉湊過去，側耳傾聽巴奇斷斷續續地用氣音咕噥著什麼。

　　從巴奇微揚的唇中低喘而出的呻吟情慾綿綿，甜膩而柔軟地輕嘆著：「……太……啊……太深了……嗯嗯……輕點……」

　　當史蒂夫聽清巴奇嘴裡咕噥的是什麼的瞬間，下腹彷彿受到了衝擊，一股熱潮猛烈地升起，並迅速衝向全身。

　　巴奇正在夢中被夢中的自己幹。

　　這件事實讓史蒂夫頓生激情，同時又猛烈的忌妒，使得他忍不住翻身，雙手抵在巴奇頭兩旁的床單上，撐起自己的上身，並將巴奇的雙腿拉開來，卡在自己腰間。

　　緊接著出現在眼前的景像讓史蒂夫一愣，明明還在睡夢中，巴奇的陰莖卻是高高立起，甚至滲出些許半透明的前液，而下方那處昨晚才被狠狠猛操過，還有些紅腫的小洞微微抽搐著，似乎正在誘惑著他。

　　對巴奇的獨佔欲比常人高出不只四倍，甚至可以說恆河沙、阿僧祇、那由他、不可思議、無量大數倍的史蒂夫來說，就算是在夢中被操，而且對象還是自己，就已足夠令他失去理智，而巴奇居然還只因為在夢中被自己操就勃起。

　　無法克制熱血往上衝的史蒂夫粗暴地將手指猛地插入了小小肉洞內，巴奇的身體立刻大大地顫抖了一下，嘴裡發出一聲低促的哀鳴。

　　雖然史蒂夫昨晚有抱著昏迷的巴奇到浴室清洗過，但不知是否巴奇正在作著的春夢影響，理應清爽乾澀的內部竟已濕得一蹋糊塗，顫抖的柔肉緊密包裹著史蒂夫的手指，驅使著他更加大力地用手指抽插著。

　　即使史蒂夫是如此粗暴地用手指操著巴奇，但巴奇卻只是從微啟的嘴唇裡，含糊不情地嚅囁出不成話語的嘟噥聲，睫毛微微輕顫，卻沒有睜開來，於是史蒂夫乾脆抽出了手指，抱住巴奇腰往前挺進，兩人本就貼合的下半身更加親密無間。

　　史蒂夫的勃起在巴奇的股縫間間來回滑動，昨晚接納了史蒂夫一整夜的那處小洞，是那麼溫軟柔滑，史蒂夫只是嘗試著往內磨蹭了一會，就輕易地推開了臀肉，頂入穴口，闖進了巴奇濕熱的內部。

　　「啊……唔……？」

　　被比手指粗長得多的滾燙巨物撐開來的感受讓巴奇身軀一顫，帶著疑惑的呻吟伴隨著有些紊亂的濕熱氣息從他唇中流瀉而出，溫肉收縮著咬住了史蒂夫的陰莖，但或許是昨晚真的累壞了，就算被史蒂夫插得渾身顫慄，全身發燙泛紅，巴奇的雙眼卻依然闔著。

　　見巴奇並沒有醒來的模樣，史蒂夫抓著巴奇的腰，開始了律動，剛開始只在入口處淺淺進出，逐漸越來越深越來越重，隨著史蒂夫越發激烈的進出，被大力搖晃著的巴奇一邊呻吟喘息著，一邊睜開了雙眼。

　　「嗚嗯……哈……啊……啊……史蒂……夫？」

　　耳邊略帶迷茫的呼喚，讓史蒂夫看向巴奇，與那雙帶著柔情蜜意的水亮綠瞳相視時，心臟一顫，原本激烈的抽插也停了下來，像個傻瓜般愣愣地看著巴奇。

　　尚未完全清醒，腦袋還有些迷迷糊糊，分不清自己究竟是在夢中還是現實的巴奇朝史蒂夫伸出了雙手，半睜著濕潤的眼眸望著史蒂夫，因情欲而蕩漾著紅潮的臉上浮現著甜蜜的微笑，甜甜軟軟地向自己的愛人低訴著請求。

　　「……吻我……史蒂夫……」

　　如此美好的畫面讓史蒂夫湧起一股想哭的衝動，原本的戾氣煙消雲散，只剩下對巴奇的萬般深情。

　　溫柔地伸出了手與巴奇十指緊扣，史蒂夫低下了頭，在吻住了巴奇的同時重重地將自身完全埋入巴奇的最深處。

　　「嗯嗯……」

　　體內被粗熱的硬物脹滿的歡愉讓巴奇嘆出了舒服的呻吟，再加上溫熱濕軟的肉壁甜蜜地緊擁著史蒂夫，難以言喻的快感讓史蒂夫差一點就要射了出來，但他忍了下來，沒有再進一步律動，只是不斷變換著角度，用舌頭與巴奇纏綿。

　　反倒是巴奇先忍不住，難耐地哼哼著，扭動著腰臀，好讓這根停留在自身內部最深處，跳動著的火熱硬物能撞上自己最敏感的部位。

　　察覺到巴奇的意圖，史蒂夫彎起了嘴角，扣著巴奇的雙手，不斷挺著腰大力地往內頂弄，撞得巴奇渾身酸軟，強烈的快感使得他的身子一顫一顫地痙攣抽搐，被壓在兩人小腹間的陰莖抽動著，噴濺出白濁，而史蒂夫依然快速猛烈地抽插，被幹得受不了的巴奇，只能在被吻的空隙間低聲啜泣著。

　　不知過了多久，史蒂夫終於緊抱住巴奇，將滿腔的火熱激情一股腦地宣洩在巴奇的體內，趴在巴奇身上，兩人沉浸在極致快樂的餘韻中大口喘息著。

　　一會後，呼吸逐漸平緩過來的巴奇用著有些低啞的嗓音軟聲呢喃：「……我餓了，史蒂夫。」

　　史蒂夫笑出了聲，伸手撈起汗濕的髮絲，輕輕吻著巴奇，柔聲問道：「想吃什麼？」

　　「……奶油鬆餅，」想了一下，巴奇補充道，「還要在上頭淋上大量的蜂蜜。」

　　「我知道了，我的寶貝。」

　　笑著在巴奇的嘴上印下一吻後，史蒂夫起身，正準備下床時，巴奇忽然輕輕抓住了他的手，才剛轉過頭去，還來不及問什麼事，下一秒從巴奇濕濕紅紅的唇中吐露而出的告白讓他整個人都愣住了。

　　「我愛你，史蒂夫。」

　　在這瞬間，史蒂夫感到了難以形容的衝擊在胸口炸開來。

　　他不知道該用什麼言語來表達出此時此刻內心的感受，只能凝視著巴奇溫柔的笑容。

　　許久，他才顫抖著握起巴奇的雙手，猶如起誓般吻著他的手背，哽咽著：「……我也好愛好愛你，巴奇。」

　　望著巴奇臉上綻放出的甜美笑容，史蒂夫終於想起該怎麼形容自身的感受。

　　－－猶如身處天堂般的，至上的幸福。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

順說，史蒂夫把手機放回床頭櫃時按到了錄影，所以全程都被錄下來了（咦（雖然只有聲音沒有影像XD


End file.
